A current through a current conductor (e.g., a power cord) may be determined (e.g., sensed, acquired, and/or measured) based on a magnetic field generated by the current conductor as the current passes through the current conductor. Determining current based on a magnetic field may allow the current to be determined without interrupting current through the current conductor, for example.
Determining current (e.g., current sensing) may be desirable, in various implementations, to manage energy (e.g., in smart grid transmission, submetering, etc.). For example, determining current may allow the monitoring of current waveforms which may indicate various health problems of a number of electrical power grid components (e.g., motors, compressors, pumps, etc.), for instance. Additionally, determining current may allow the monitoring of energy usage and/or power frequency which may allow predicting imminent power outages, for instance.
Using currently available current sensors may include costs associated with purchasing and/or replacing power components such as wiring, transformers and/or batteries, among others. As a result, previous approaches may be subject to increased acquisition, installation, and/or maintenance costs.